


You put your arms around me and I'm home

by Adelina_Ophelia



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Babies, F/M, These two have me soft, i can't cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelina_Ophelia/pseuds/Adelina_Ophelia
Summary: Set in the future after lockdown is over. Low-key inspired by the song "Arms" by Christina Perri
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	You put your arms around me and I'm home

The PM’s recent conference turned over in Ranvir’s head. Three months. It had been three months since she last saw him. Yes, they’d facetimed and spoken at almost any and all hours of the day but it wasn’t the same as seeing his smile when she so much as began talking. That little voice of self-doubt began questioning whether it would still be the same now, three months is a long time after all, but Ranvir pushed the voice away with the simple echo of Giovanni’s voice telling her that she was enough; the same way he had for months now.

That man had strolled into her world and flipped it on it’s head without a second thought. Ranvir’s mind flipped back to the first time she’d met him at Stonor Park and she really did have no clue what would unfold. Sure, there’d been flirting but it was always friendly and playful, never serious. She couldn’t possibly have thought that a thirty year old man would be interested in her … but here he was, months later, still around and part of her didn’t think he’d be leaving anytime soon. Momentarily scenes of holidays to Sicily to visit his family, romantic strolls along a beach, a wedding, another baby and a future together fluttered across her mind but she pushed them away, back into her dreams where they belonged. 

Midnight. This hell would be over at midnight. She could call him in the morning and arrange to meet him for coffee and she couldn’t wait to make that phone call. Ranvir dropped down onto her sofa with the precision and delicacy she had learnt from eight weeks on Strictly holding a glass of red wine which may happen to be Gio’s favourite but any reminder of him was welcome nowadays. Pressing shuffle on her Spotify playlist a soft Italian melody drifted through the air and Ranvir sighed with relief; despite not being able to understand the lyrics, she knew it would be something romantic as Gio had added it to her playlist just before lockdown was announced. She made a mental note to find the translation to the lyrics at some point; Giovanni’s choice of songs, naturally as a dancer, were more telling than anything. 

Snuggling deeper into an Adidas hoodie she’d claimed from Gio back while they were rehearsing their Viennese Waltz Ranvir took a sip of her wine, smiling as the taste hit her tongue reminding her of late night kisses with her favourite Italian. Glancing over at her phone as the song changed, she considered texting him but presumed he’d be hanging out with Kai and not wanting to disturb him decided against it and instead picked up her book and got lost in a different world.

A soft knock on the front door pulled her out of her reverie. Confusion flooded her brain as she glanced at the time. It was twelve minutes past midnight; why would anyone be at her door at this time? Praying the knock hadn’t disturbed Schmizzles who was currently curled up next to her son in bed, she rushed over to the door. 

Her hand faltered on the handle. Should she open it? It was a silly decision to open the door this late at night when essentially home alone and not expecting company but there was a pull towards the door that she couldn’t deny. A pull she recognised well but pushed the idea that it may be the subject of her thoughts at this time to the back of her head and chastised herself for being so childishly hopeful. 

If there was anything she’d learnt in these past few months, it was that Gio was ridiculously romantic and unpredictable in his shows of romance. So, throwing caution to the wind, Ranvir slowly opened the door to reveal a smiling Italian.

“Giovanni.”

A soft sigh escaped her lips which quickly manifested itself into a squeal as he pulled her into his arms, lifting her and spinning her around a couple of times. When he finally restored her to the ground, she melted into his tight embrace.

“I’ve missed you, Princess,” he mumbled softly into her hair as he cradled her neck. “I never want to leave your side again.”

She smiled softly against his chest and placed a gentle kiss to just above his heart, exactly where her head reached without her heels on. At that moment she decided that was the best part about being 5’2”; she could easily hear his heartbeat when they hugged. A heart he’d reassured her only beat for her and her little boy. 

And, for the first time in months, both of them truly felt like they were home.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never published anything I've written before but these two make me soft and I couldn't help myself. It's short but maybe the next one will be longer.


End file.
